


A Fangirl's Lament

by Chikara (I_Shouldnt_Be_Here)



Category: Naruto
Genre: 1 AM thoughts, Comedy, Gen, Humor, I'm practically insulting the limerick, Inside my dirty mind, Limerick, M/M, Oh no there's 12 of them, Poetry, Sorry Not Sorry, all the relationships are mentioned, look if you dare, random rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Shouldnt_Be_Here/pseuds/Chikara
Summary: My attempt at recreating Naruto through a series of limericks. Also featured: screaming fangirls.





	A Fangirl's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> I. Do. Not. Own. Naruto.

There was a boy called Itachi

Whose story was quite patchy

He had a brother called Sasuke

Yet he was slowly drifting away

So was the boy called Itachi.

  


Then he once went to kill his clan

He did accomplish his plan

He inspired his brother to hate him

Sasuke did hate, his love growing dim

Thus went Itachi to kill his clan.

  


Sasuke was consumed in hatred

It earned him his street cred

He was labelled 'emo'

By a guy called Naruto

Who once gave him ramen and bread.

  


The fangirls screaming inside

'Sasunaru' repeatedly denied

I was screaming too

Once our dreams came true

But we were left dissatisfied.

  


Then Itachi joined Akatsuki

I think they treated him like dookie

He was a badass with Kisame on the ship

But I'll never forget his sexy hair flip

Thus did Itachi join Akatsuki.

  


Sasuke also had hair unruly

It was black and some bluely

He didn't ever like getting a haircut

Naruto christened it 'duck butt'

Was it side effect of chidori?

  


The brothers had a meeting tied to fate

One lived while the other died

For him Sasuke cried

A man not consumed with hatred 

But with emptiness so great.

  


Then the little brother killer

Sidestepped, and we were given filler

Those episodes redundant

And pains-in-the-asses abundant

Each an individual caterpillar.

  


Epic battles and some more stuff

Happened without a bit of fluff

I turned to podfic and fanfiction

With grammar errors and awful diction

But I still can't get enough.

  


Here I am, nursing my addiction

Of explicit yaoi fiction

I'll read everything you got

My mind's gotten dirty, has it not?

Hand between the legs, providing friction.

  


We come back to the pretty boys

Huh, Itachi is dead, my love, my joy

The long hair won't get flipped again

Tsukuyomi won't cause more mayhem

I miss you so much, my joy.

  


Sasuke is the last Uchiha standing

I imagine Naruto waiting

I want Sasuke to find home

Now my brain's turned into styrofoam

This is my lament, longstanding.

_________

  


  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> I do not promote author bashing. This work wasn't made to insult any fanfic or podfic author. I truly appreciate the work all you do. Kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
